


Blood Covered Roses

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Choking, F/F, Hugs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Minor Violence, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Teleportation, Threats of Violence, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: You have lived in Empire city but moved to Beach City less than a year a ago because of how cheap it was all seems fine in this small town but you find out there is a crew few and those who stay out after crew 🕛few turn up died or missing... Hopefully you don't die🦇🥀
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Blood trail

You had moved to Beach City less than a year ago from Empire City after your flower shop didn't do well in the city you figured it would do better in Beach City. The houses in Empire city were not cheap but looking at Beach City you could easily afford them ‘wonder why it’s so cheap here’ you thought to your self many times seeing nothing wrong with the town it seemed nice no crime a lots of stores the only weird thing was the town crew few. Everyone in town was asked to be in there homes (or in doors) at 11pm at first you thought it was just for the kids and young teens in town but after while you talked to the townsfolk they said it applies to everyone and anyone in town. It did consider you as you continued to live in Beach City seeing how even the town's businesses are effected and homes it all seemed so weird. 

During your shift at the Big Doughnut you see Steven Universe pop in (he would come in almost ever day for a doughnut and to chat with you, almost like a cheap therapist session) as Steven finished venting about his troubles of the day, you thought it would be a good day as any to ask about the crew few “so why do we have to have this crew few thing?” you asked Steven genuinely curious he hesitated to answer “well over the years a lot of people have gone missing” he said grimly you frown “well they could have moved, gotten a new wive else where or even a new job out of town” you suggested to Steven hoping there was a less horrible answer...there wasn't “no they usually turn up dead if they are found again” Steven rubbed the back of his neck “its kind of how I lost my mom” you knew that he lived with his Aunt's and his Father lived in a car (but was still around) but you didn't know about what happen to his mother Steven never mentioned it to you until now, you didn't know how to react to this grim news. So you simply patted his head “sorry to hear that” Steven sighed brushing your hand away “just promise me you won’t stay out passed the town crew few” Steven pleaded, you sigh trying not to roll your eyes 'it’s a silly town law but its a harmless one right?’ “sure but I do have work late tonight” you then regretted mentioning that to Steven he frowned “just stay inside if its too late OK” you didn't like making him worry so you agreed “OK”

You grin wiping down the last dirty spot in the shop "and...done" you look around and see that you managed to finish up earlier than you thought "awesome awesome awesome" you say to yourself. You look at the clock above the counter in read '9:30pm'. “Awesome now I get just grab my bag and walk home sweet home” you say closing up the Big Doughnut for the night. you start walking down the block towards you house whistling a tune you heard earlier on the radio (which was less than two blacks from the Big Doughnut) when you notice how dark it is 'wasn’t the clock right it shouldn't be this quite’ stop whistling and you look down at your watch '11:30pm’ “shit” you start running, 'there better not be any fucking police at house tomorrow just because I had to work late' you think to yourself as you continued running 'I can't afford any tickets with the salary I have'. As you turn the corner you hit something hard and fall on the ground "ouch" you look up and see its someone. It was a woman with dark pink pig tails wearing a white collard blouse with black pants and a choker with a upside down heart gem on “are you alright” she reached out her pink gloved hand to help you up it took you a moment to realize that she was helping you up “oh yeah sorry I was trying to get back home and I guess I got spooked” she pulled you to you feet with ease 'man she is strong’ you think to yourself blushing, she was still holding your hand you felt a bit awkward bumping into a stranger in the middle of the night after crew few after and now you just wanted to head home, “well I better get going I don’t wanna get in trouble being out this late” she gripped your hand tighter 'ow' “don’t you at least wanna know my name before you leave I love to know yours” the woman purred smiling, you sigh you didn't want to be rude and you thought it would be best to start with a shake hand (since she has a death grip on it right now) while you introduced yourself “my name is Y/N it’s nice to meet you or I guess bump into you” you rub the back of your neck with your other hand nervously she smiled “my name is Spinel nice to meet you" you try and wriggle your hand out of her again no luck "so Y/N what do you do for work?” you wanted to be nice since Spinel didn't 'seem' all that dangerous but it was late very late and even though you didn't see the danger of being out here at this hour you still needed your rest for work tomorrow, “well I work at the Big doughnut and I would love to chat more with you Spinel” you manage to slip your hand out of her grip 'finally' “but I have to go” you try and walk pass Spinel but as you did Spinel managed to hop in front of you then started backing you up against a wall you started to have all sorts of red flags popping up here, “come on now it already pass crew few and nothing has happen why don’t we chat more” you were starting to get scared seeing Spinel’s once dark eyes now flash a bright pink, you didn't know what to do but it seemed like it would be a bad idea to say you wanted to stay “I uh don’t know,” you whimpered “you seem nice Spinel but I have to get going” you say scared of what Spinel might do next, Spinel frown at first then smiled she gripped your shoulders smiling “I think I just found a new toy to play with” you were scared to ask but the words slipped out of your mouth anyways “who?” “you” Spinel revealed shape fangs then bit down hard on your neck you felt something warm drip down your shirt and chest as Spinel sucked slurped you wanted to fight her off but you started to feel very weak too weak to fight back you eventually pass out smell that strong scent of copper.

Your body feels heavy and weak you wanted to sleep longer but you were woken up by a hard shake and familiar voice “come on doll... time to get up” you take a deep breathe in as you open your eyes “where am I?” you ask Spinel leans over you ignoring your question “I am so glad your OK doll most humans don’t survive after I take that much blood from them” Spinel said smiling showing off her fangs you sat up quickly in shock at what she just said “what?!” then it hit you on how dizzy and weak you were you held your head in your hands groaning having your head in your lap to try an ease your discomfort “now now Y/N your still weak, wouldn’t want my new toy getting broken so soon” Spinel grabbed your shoulders and pushed you back down on the bed (a little too forceful) “I be right back with some food doll” Spinel then disappeared out the door and then you heard it lock behind her you wanted to get up and see where you were at but with how dizzy you were it would be a miracle that you would faint from just standing. 

You look around the room (while laying down) and see it almost looks like a mansion with you being a large bed with silk sheets and a high wooden bed frame, the room also had a fireplace that seemed to be framed in marble, the decor around the room was mostly flowers with paintings, wall paper, vases, the bed frame it even seemed the fire place had some flower carved into it too. Then you notice a window yet you can’t see the ground you sigh ‘i must be on a upper level’ you think to yourself 'other wise I would at least see some sort of ground from here' “I am back doll face!” Spinel said cheerfully while holding a tray you look at the try Spinel was carrying it had oatmeal apple and a smoothie 'thank goodness I am so hungry' you think to yourself but had questions for Spinel “can I ask where I am at Spinel?” you ask as she walked over to you “no" Spinel waved a finger like you would training a pet "not until all of your breakfast is gone” Spinel said firmly she set the tray up on your lap. Spinel sat there and crossed her legs 'I guess she is just gonna watch me then' you think to yourself as you sit up, your hand felt shaking when lifting it up but you tried your best to steady it, then attempt to scoop a spoon full of oatmeal in your mouth yet your hand kept dropping the spoon "come on" you were getting more and more frustrated each time you dropped the spoon and Spinel noticed, after your sixth failed attempt Spinel snatched the spoon from your hand “let me do it” Spinel said firmly she gave you the first three spoonfuls too quickly and you almost choked coughing trying not to hack it up "sorry about that" Spinel said patting your head handing you some of the smoothie to wash it down, then once you were finished with the oatmeal Spinel handed you a peeled apple slices you managed to get the apple slices in your mouth on your own but Spinel had to hold the plate close to you, then when you reached out for the smoothie Spinel smacked your hand away "I am not having you make anymore of a mess" you frown rubbing your smacked hand 'it's not my fault' you think to yourself Spinel held the cup and put a straw in it and "now drink" Spinel said firmly you did as you were told and drank while Spinel held the cup you finished it and Spinel put the empty cup on the tray “thank you” you say blushing you were embarrassed that you were too weak to even feed your self. 

“Well now that you ate” Spinel moves the tray away “we can talk, and to answer where we are I am afraid I can’t tell you,” Spinel said bopping your nose 'that doesn't help me any' you think to yourself knowing you need some nugget of info of where are you at, “what do you want with me then?” you ask hoping that it was for good answer, Spinel smiled showing off one of her fangs “well Y/N I want three things out of my 'toys'" Spinel said leaning over you "and that is?" you urged Spinel to continue "company, entertainment, and most importantly... food” you shivered at the last one, then Spinel curled her gloved finger around your chin rubbing ever so gently “and if you fail to provide me with any of those three things I will kill you on the spot got it” she said gripping your chin making you squirm a bit but you nod in agreement “good" Spinel releases her grip on you "so when did you move here?” Spinel asked smiling 'I guess we are continuing our conversation from last night?' “I moved here less than a year ago” you said honestly hoping that would please her Spinel seemed not satisfied with your answer 'what do you want?' “where do you live?” Spinel asked you fiddle with your hands “I live in a small house in Beach City” Spinel seemed to be getting upset about your answers 'please Spinel I don't what you want' you panic a bit “what about your hobbies” Spinel huffed you try to think “I like watching comedy movies, reading mystery books” Spinel looked almost pissed you had to think of something 'maybe a boring hobby but maybe she might like it?' “I also like gardening” Spinel perked up hearing that you relax a little knowing she was entertained for the moment “what do you like to plant fruit, vegetables, flowers?” Spinel asked leaning in to listen “well I do plant herbs here and there but its mostly flowers that I love to plant and look through” then you blurt out without thinking “forgetmenots are my favorite flowers” you didn't notice at first but as you turned you saw Spinel grinned showing off both her fangs inches from your face “mine too”


	2. Blood in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel dunks your head in the water again but this keeping your head under for a full minute as she rises the shampoo off you struggled a bit but then she lets you up as you once again cough up water you grab her hand to get Spinel's attention, as you catch your breath "can...you...be a...little bit...more...gentle...please" Spinel smiled showing her fangs off and patted your head "I am so sorry Y/N" then her tone of voice shifted to a more sinister tone "but if you can't handle getting a bath from little old Spinel then I guess you must be a broken toy"

Spinel let you sleep most of the day yesterday but then the very next day woke you up (this time shaking you a little harder) with breakfast in bed. After you were done Spinel pulled out some new clothes she had picked for you.

Which honestly looked like garden clothing your would see in movies or in magazines with the flopping hat with fake flowers on one side floral print and even over sized gloves and over sized boots once you had your ‘outfit’ on Spinel stood back to admire you in it “don’t you look cute” Spinel said pinching your cheek (a bit too hard) “thanks?” you say rubbing your cheek afterwards a bit confused “so are we doing some gardening today or just trying on clothing?” you ask referring to the new clothes “yes of course we are doing gardening today” Spinel said with a smile show off her fangs “in fact” Spinel brought out a box and dropped it in your arms you barely catch it “we are planting some flowers today” Spinel said pointing to the box she gave you. You look inside and see it had lots of different flower seeds most of which had dust on them you pulled out a packet of seeds that was empty ‘Red Roses’ “put it back in the box” Spinel said firmly, you did as you were told before even thinking about it.

Spinel sighed and grabbed you arm “come on new toy let’s start planting” Spinel said with a smile having a fang pop out ‘hopefully I can find a way to escape while we plant the flowers’ you think to yourself, Spinel pulled you to the right and all the way down the hall way opening the doors. The garden she was talking about was a indoor greenhouse which it was and dome shaped but it seemed to have no mean of escaping from this garden you try to keep your disappoint to yourself and try to busy yourself with planting the flower you were given. Spinel grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and pulled you over to a different spot “let’s put the flowers over here” Spinel said handing you a medium sized flower bed “OK what should we plant first?” you ask holding out the box of seeds to her Spinel looked at you confused “what?” you wanted Spinel to be happy since she did threaten your life if you didn’t do what she wanted you to do, “I um...” you shrug “well I figure since these are your seeds, and such you should pick right?” Spinel still had a confused look seeing you hold out the box to her but then she reached in taking out a packet of forgetmenot’s “we should go with our favorite right?” Spinel said handing you the packet “yes of course”.

You begin planting the seeds while Spinel watches you in fascination ‘why did she wanna do this if I am doing most of the work?’ you think to yourself “can you plant the rest in here” Spinel said pointing to another flower bed (but was about half the size of the last one “OK” you said. After you were done you stood up using a old metal table for support but the table had a sharp edge to it and you end up cutting your hand (pretty deep too) “ouch” you try to hold the cut closed but the blood kept flowing then you felt Spinel’s cold breathe on your shoulder you turn around and see her eyes glowing that bright glowing pink as she stares at your bleeding hand “Spinel?” 

You step back a bit, "are you OK-" before you had a chance you answer Spinel grabbed your hip and bleeding hand before you could push her away Spinel then slurped and licked the blood, Spinel tongue tickled your hand as she licked it. Then when she finally released your hand (just not your hip) you looked down at your hand your once deep cut was now a mere scratch and it was still closing up before your eyes. Spinel let go on you "you are doing really well for a new toy" Spinel giggled "most people would scream when I drink from them but you are learning quick" you didn't like how Spinel was still referring to you as a toy but at the very least it didn't seem like she was going to kill you today "now how about we wash you up and get some comfortable clothes on" you try and smile for your own sake "OK" 

Spinel once again grabbed your hand and started pulling you towards the door "what about the seeds?" you ask as you two left the greenhouse Spinel shrugged "we can leave there for now" 

Spinel brought you back to the bed room and pulled out a fancy baby pink night gown with white lace and put it on the bed (with some under wear) 'I think my Grandmother has a night grown like this?' you think to yourself "first let's clean you up" Spinel started up a bath and put in bubbles and bath salts "I like my toys clean" Spinel said booping your nose "thank you Spinel" you say then Spinel started undressing you "wait wait wait" you step back with Spinel looking at you little surprised at your reaction "what it's doll don't you wanna take a bath" Spinel asked gesturing to the tub you start blushing "can I do this part in private please" Spinel frown a moment then sighed "how about you can undress yourself and I will turn my back deal" Spinel said firmly "deal" you said without really meaning to you cover your mouth afterwards 'what was that?' Spinel smiled "I am turning around you can undress" you undress yourself hoping Spinel will stay true to her word and then once you dropped the last articular of clothing off your body you hopped into the tub and tried to hide your body under neath the bubbles "OK" Spinel turns seeing you blushing in the tub. 

Spinel giggles "oh deary me you really are embarrassed" Spinel said patting your head (kind of hard) "don't worry it will only take a second to clean you up" Spinel got out some shampoo and dunked your head under water (a little to aggressively) you cough up some water as she scrubs and lathers your hair with the shampoo. Spinel dunks your head in the water again but this keeping your head under for a full minute as she rises the shampoo off you struggled a bit but then she lets you up as you once again cough up water you grab her hand to get Spinel's attention, as you catch your breath "can...you...be a...little bit...more...gentle...please" Spinel smiled showing her fangs off and patted your head "I am so sorry Y/N" then her tone of voice shifted to a more sinister tone "but if you can't handle getting a bath from little old Spinel then I guess you must be a broken toy" Spinel said grabbing your wet hair pulling your head back "and I hate having a broken toy Y/N" you grunt as Spinel pulled on your hair "now do you wanna a bath?" you didn't want this to continue but you didn't want to die either so "I... do" you say quietly Spinel shook your head your hair still in her hands "WHAT CAN'T HEAR YOU?" Spinel shouted at you shaking your head again "I want to take a bath Spinel" it felt humiliating to say it but at the very least no one is here to see this. Spinel released her grip and smiled showing her fangs "good to hear" she then got out the conditioner "now lets finish washing your hair". 

You finally finish your bath from hell and put on the pink frilly night grown Spinel picked for you "so Y/N what do you think of the night gown I picked for you" Spinel asked brushing your hair. You couldn't tell her that you thought it looked old or something your Grandmother would where so...you lied "I think it looks...nice my mother said I always looked better in pink" Spinel stopped brushing your hair you freeze did she know you were lying like some sixth sense you turn to look at her but she isn't focused on you instead she is looking at the blue haired woman and green haired woman floating right outside of the window.

You jump seeing them but Spinel grabs your hand and looks you in the eye "stay here, and don't speak" Spinel said firmly your body did as it was told but you were very much aware. Spinel then opened the window to let the two in Spinel all the while glaring at them "what are you two even doing here?" Spinel hissed "we were in the area and thought we would stop by to check in on you Spinel" the green haired woman said cheerfully "plus we have heard you were 'playing' with your food again" the blue haired woman said pointing towards you on the bed you started to panic a bit wanting to run but you could move an inch Spinel shoved the blue hair woman hard "I do what I want my business is my businesses" the blue haired sighed heavily "playing with your 'toys' brushing their hair dressing them up isn't going to bring 'her' back you know that right?" the blue haired woman said in an almost teasing tone "Lapis" Spinel grabbed her throat lifting her off the ground and opened the window "get the fuck out of my house" Spinel then tossed her out the window but you didn't here a thud instead you her Lapis shout "fuck you too sadistic bitch" then Spinel stared at the green hair woman "wanna go out the same way Peridot" Spinel said gripping Peridot's shirt Peridot shook her head "good" Spinel dropped her as she floated down from the window. Spinel patted your head "I am so sorry you had to see that Y/N" Spinel turned your head around "let's finish fixing your hair before bed" 

Spinel tucked you into bed sing to you a song that seemed sort of familiar Spinel sings while combing through your hair "here in the Garden let's play a game I'll show you how it's done here in the Garden stand very still this'll be so much fun" you start to get tried but you wanted to continue to hear the song "and then she smiled that's what I'm after a smile in her eyes the sound of her laughter happy to listen happy to play happily watching her drift away" you her Spinel's voice start to sadden as she continued to sing "happily waiting all on my own under the endless sky counting the seconds standing alone as hundreds of years go by" you look up at Spinel seeing tears form in her eyes "happily wondering night after night Is this how it works? Am I doing it right? Happy to listen happy to stay happily watching her drift away" Spinel finished the song she got up to leave the room but you grabbed her hand "what is it doll?" you didn't want to be alone knowing there were others like her out there you stutter a bit asking this "can...can you c-comb through my hair until I fall asleep...p-please" Spinel paused a moment then smiled showing her fangs "sure thing doll"


	3. Blood on the Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y/N aren't there flowers in here where are they?" Spinel huffed you fiddle with your gloves "um Spinel..." she turns to face you you flinch a bit "the thing is the flowers I-we planted take um" you hesitant "SPIT IT OUT 'TOY' HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE!?" Spinel shouted at you her eyes flashed pink

Spinel sat with you until you fell into a dreamless sleep, you woke up to Spinel once again shaking (hard) "wake up my little toy wake up!" it took you a moment to open your eyes (as you were still tired) you rub your eyes and yawn "what time is it?" Spinel stopped shaking you "it's time to wake up what else do you need to know?" you sigh 'right like she would tell me anything' 

As soon as you sat up Spinel put a tray of food down for you it had oatmeal, slices apple and a smoothie 'same as yesterday' you think to yourself "now eat up Y/N I wanna see how the flowers are doing today" Spinel said cheerfully you fake a smile "OK" were hoping she meant that she wanted to water them and such because those flowers take month to bloom. You first ate the oatmeal then the apple slices, then you drank half the smoothie then said "OK I am done" but Spinel stopped you "not until you finish your breakfast Y/N" Spinel said firmly holding out the half full cup of smoothie you grab it and drink the rest of it 'what is wrong with me' you think to yourself 'is Spinel controlling me?' you shake it off as Spinel smiles at you "good now let's get you ready for some gardening today" Spinel then undressed you putting you in overalls with stripped long sleeved shirt and floppy hat along with floral garden gloves and boots to match 'the clothing may not look great but at least they fit' you think to your self. 

Spinel then grabs your arm again then pulls you back into the greenhouse "come Y/N let's see the flowers" Spinel said with a small spring in her step. You start to panic 'oh no no no if she really thinks that there are going to be flowers now she will be really mad to find out the truth' Spinel's smile faded looking at the flowerbeds "Y/N aren't there flowers in here where are they?" Spinel huffed you fiddle with your gloves "um Spinel..." she turns to face you you flinch a bit "the thing is the flowers I-we planted take um" you hesitant "SPIT IT OUT 'TOY' HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE!?" Spinel shouted at you her eyes flashed pink you shiver "i-it t-takes one to t-two month for them t-to grow" Spinel's fist shook with anger you try and think of something to calm her down "but w-we could plant other stuff here in the greenhouse mean ti-" Spinel cut you off as she threw a metal chair nearly hitting you in the face you managed to dodge it in time "fine then!" Spinel hissed grabbing you by your overalls "then while we wait for our flower to bloom we can have a little 'fun' in the mean time" you swallowed hard panicking you squired a bit then asked "w-what do you mean by 'fun' Spinel" she smiled showing off both of her fangs, "you'll see but first" Spinel booped you on the nose "you need a change of clothes before we can start."

Spinel took you back to the bedroom and once more undressed you but this time she dressed you in a pink and white corset zip up (loosely fitted) then in frilly panties that were pink and white, Spinel also put on you a choker on you that had a rose and pink gem in the middle. Spinel walked away for a bit as you wondered what 'fun' she was getting you ready for 'please tell me is just planning on dressing me up' you think to yourself Spinel came back with some make up "now hold still doll" Spinel said firmly your body went stiff you wanted to move you tried to but you just couldn't Spinel hummed a tune as she first put on the mascara then the eyeliner (which she messed up twice) some eye shadow then the fountain and with a spot of blush Spinel sighed looking at her work "oh you almost look like...her" Spinel said with a twisted smile "oh I know" Spinel said snapping her fingers she handed you a wig the hair was short pink and fluffy almost like cotton candy "put it on" Spinel said firmly you put the wig on hiding your hair fairly well (for the most part) "good now last step" Spinel took some hand cuffs "you are going to let me cuff you to the bed right Y/N?" you nod not wanting to get her mad at you Spinel grabs your left arms and cuffs it to the bed then your right and cuffs it pinching it just a bit Spinel then got up on top of you grinning showing off her fangs "now Y/N during our 'fun' game your name isn't Y/N it's Rose" Spinel then lightly gripped your throat "and you can't talk unless I say so got it" you nod Spinel release her grip, "good toy" Spinel then started kissing your cheek then moving on to your neck, you shiver and moan as she did so "hey stay now 'Rose' stay quiet now" Spinel hissed as she kissed down your chest you try and keep in your sounds but it becomes harder to do so as Spinel gets lower. Spinel then starts removing the corset you flinch feeling her lips on your bare chest and stomach 'Spinel what are you planning on doing?' Spinel then grabbed your thigh and lifted it up she kissed it then bit into it. 

You started to feel dizzy as Spinel drank from you 'I don't wanna die not here come on Y/N say something anything!' "stop... it... please" Spinel pulls her fangs from your leg and just stares at you in disbelieve "what did you say?" your eyes grew wide in terror "I-I... said stop... p-please" Spinel paused a moment then licked your bite from her,(healing the wound) Spinel got off the bed in a huff "we are done playing for today" Spinel said firmly then Spinel unlocked the cuffs as you rubbed your wrists in relief Spinel snatched the wig off your head and tossed it back in the drawer where she had gotten it from you hug your legs to your chest not knowing what to say then Spinel comes back with a bowl of water and some soap "close your eyes" Spinel instructed you close them and she begins to vigorously scrub your face you couldn't lie it hurt when she was trying to get all the mascara off and eye shadow then when Spinel was done scrubbing she put lotion on your face which soothed your irradiated skin, "OK Y/N I got to find a new out fit for you" Spinel said as she walked over to get you some clothes, you notice Spinel left the choker on you tried to take it off Spinel stomped over to you and gripped your hand (hard) "don't ever take that off got toy" "I got" you squeak Spinel then released your hand and went back to finding you an outfit, "just what I was looking for" Spinel said cheerfully putting the outfit she found aside Spinel then took off the panties boots you had on and then slipped you in a pink sundress with roses printed on it Spinel held your hand and spun you around "now don't you look pretty" she said her eyes briefly flashing pink. At first you were thinking Spinel had picked all these clothing for you but as you saw more of them the more you noticed that all the clothing had a very particular style 'flowers, roses the garden it all was connected to someone long gone' you thought to yourself 'was Spinel trying to replace that someone' just the thought of it made you sad but at the same time you knew that Spinel would eventually kill you "OK doll" Spinel said in a happier tone of voice grabbing your arm and pulling out of the bedroom "lets go to the library"


	4. Blood on the Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel does what she wants to and don't ask why it might get messy

Spinel pulled you into a very large library with two visible levels all of the shelves filled with books of all shapes and sizes, most of the books though were covered in dust and cob webs which probably met that Spinel wasn't much of a reader. However you were in awe of how many books there were "wow" was the only word you had when seeing the books in full view Spinel seeing you all cheery for the first time since she brought you here she smiled Spinel then released her grip on you staring at you as you looked around the library like a kid in a candy shop. The first book you picked up was a gardening book with the title 'Flower care' you liked gardening but since Spinel was into gardening a lot you thought it would be in your best interest (also if you wanted to live to see tomorrow) you hold the book and continue to walk around as you did you saw Spinel walked over to you and dropped a book a different book in your hands you barely catch it "I thought you might like this one since your into mystery books and all" you look at the book it was a mystery book series titled 'Nancy Drew' you were meaning to read it but never got the chance to then the thought accrued to you bring you to a library she clearly never uses and giving me a book that thought I may like 'was Spinel trying to apologize' you try not to think about it too much 'as long as she is happy it's OK' you say to yourself added the book with the gardening book "t-thank you" you stutter Spinel stared at you a moment then turned away "pick out one more book then we can go back to the bedroom" 

You frown you wanted to look around more if not to look at more books then to see if there was a way out "can't we stay here for a little while?" you asking gripping the books almost like a shield Spinel turned back towards you she looked furious you back up 'she is mad this is bad very bad' but Spinel was much quicker and grabbed the front of your dress making you drop the books you were shaking like a leaf as Spinel ha you pinned against the wall "don't get cocky 'toy' I am being nice because I feel like it don't push it" you whimper "I am sorry Spinel I" Spinel looked at you less than angry than before she dropped you on the floor letting you fall "just for that out burst you only get one book" Spinel then picked up the 'Flower care' book off the ground then walked over to you grabbed you by the arm and began pulling you barely giving you a chance to get to your feet, she pulled on you hard not making eye contact with you until you two got into the bedroom. 

Spinel then dresses you in a white night gown with white lace 'it still looks like grandma's PJ's' you think to yourself but at the same time you thank god that it didn't seem like she wasn't going to try anything while you wore this, you curl up on the big bed waiting for Spinel to sing you to sleep but instead she just tossed you the book you had picked out at the library "here is your book, night" Spinel said bluntly turning the lights off and slamming the door shut 'she is still mad at me' you think to yourself 'should I say something? do something to try? to make her happy?' you sigh "what did I do wrong?". At first you try to read the 'Flower care' book but unfortunately it was too dark for you to read (no moon light or lamp in the room no light at all) "at least with Spinel singing and combing my hair it helped me sleep" it didn't sound right to you but it was you felt so scared being there and knowing that Spinel wasn't the only vampire made it even harder for you to want to sleep but having Spinel do her singing made you feel protected (even if she was trying to drink your blood) you sigh and try to fall asleep. 

Then as you just started to get comfortable you saw Spinel walk in (by the light of a candle lantern) she placed the lantern on the end table at the door and but a book down you look to see it was the 'Nancy Drew' book you had earlier today you wanted to thank her but Spinel sighed heavily not really looking at you "I am sorry" she said sorrowfully "I thought I had better control of my strength and emotional issues but I guess even after all these years I still got the same issues " she sat on the bed facing away from you 'she must think I am still sleeping' you think to yourself "I figured if I got some 'toys' to play with, dress up and feed off of and repeat that maybe I could get over Rose" Spinel eyes started to fill with tears "yet after all this time I still keep her books, greenhouse, clothes all the things she loved... like she is coming back here" Spinel laughed but it felt empty "I guess in the end she got the last laugh... leaving me here in her house of forgotten memories getting what she wanted... it's not fair" Spinel gripped the sheets on the bed beside you. 

You reach your hand out and held Spinel's hand (not really thinking about the consequences) Spinel looked at you seeing you were wide awake, "aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Spinel hissed wiping the tears from her eyes you didn't want to get her mad you were just trying to comfort her but seeing her anger build frighten you, you sit up slowly curling into a ball on the bed "I-I um couldn't sleep" Spinel baring her fangs making you flinch "how much did you hear?" you started stuttering badly "I-I s-saw you w-walk in t-the r-room a-and-d" Spinel then gripped your night gown pulling you close to her face "what else?" you start panicking 'if I lie I am died if I tell the truth I am died' you whimper "I heard you talking about someone named Rose" Spinel's eyes glowed going from a bright pink to a bore line red as she started gripping you throat hard 'shit shit shit' "Spinel..." you gasped "please..." you started getting harder and harder to breathe "YOUR A 'TOY' Y/N YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EAVESDROPPED ON ME!" Spinel shouted tighten her grip "I...didn't...mean...to...I...am...sorry" Spinel looked surprised at you apologizing as she choked you Spinel then released her grip on your throat you cough a bit "I am sorry...sorry sorry..." you gasped for air as you continued to apologized to Spinel repeatedly you don't know why but as long as Spinel isn't choking you you were going to try and apologize as much as you could. However Spinel seemed to hesitant a moment before doing anything then began to rub your back you flinched at first but then you her Spinel talk "it's OK Y/N... I am not mad anymore" your breathing evened as Spinel rubbed circles in your back trying to soothe you 'if she calm it's OK, if she is happy it's OK' you think to yourself still breathing a bit heavy yet it was better Spinel continued to rub your back until you were officially calm. 

You finally caught your breathe (along with stopped saying sorry over and over again) you felt too wired to go back asleep yet you didn't want to upset Spinel said "you had already had a rough day on your human body and need sleep" you didn't argue with her. Spinel then tucked you back bed making sure your pillow and sheets were all back where they needed to be as Spinel was attending to that you did notice your throat a bit sore from Spinel's grip but otherwise OK 'at least she stopped before I passed out' Spinel finished and was about to leave then she looked down at you and saw you were still wide awake "would you like a song" Spinel suggest you patting your head you nod hiding your embarrassed face under the blankets, Spinel giggles a bit you assume at your request for a song then she starts singing "Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting, right there where you left it lying upside down, when you finally find it you'll see how it's faded the underside is lighter when you turn it around everything stays right where you left it everything stays but it still changes ever so slightly daily and nightly In little ways when everything stays..." as you fall asleep you see Spinel smile as you as she walks out the door with the candle lantern.


	5. Blood in Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are warming up... for better or worse

You wake up with Spinel gentle nudging you to wake up "hey Y/N time to wake up" you sit up and started to cough a bit you throat definitely was still sore from Spinel trying to choke you yesterday "you feeling alright Y/N" Spinel asked combing through your hair you flinched a bit at her touch at first "I-I fine" you lied Spinel sighed in relief "good I have some food for you" Spinel put the tray in your lap (oatmeal and smoothie) 'I guess she thought the fruit you be to hard for me to swallow' you think to yourself you take a spoonful oatmeal and the first bite you swallow fine but the second you end up coughing it up "I am sorry I am sorry" you say trying to wipe up the oatmeal from the night gown Spinel frown and got up to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel started wiping the oatmeal off of you "I am sorry it was an accident I'll try again" Spinel patted your head "hey now it's OK Y/N" Spinel said finishing wiping you up "how about we try the smoothie?" Spinel held up the cup to your mouth you manage to drink the smoothie just fine though your throat still felt a little sore. Spinel put the tray aside "do you wanna take a bath Y/N to get the rest of the oatmeal off of you?" you didn't feel like taking one of 'Spinel's' baths today mostly because last time you nearly drown and swallow most of the bath water, but you didn't want to upset her "s-sure"

Spinel helps you up and gets the bath ready with bath salts and bubbles after that Spinel then helps undress getting a good look at your bruised neck Spinel puts her fingers on the bruise it made you flinch but Spinel didn't say anything about your reaction, as you hop in the tub Spinel asks you "Y/N can bathe by yourself today right?" this surprised you 'was Spinel trying to be nice... but she choked you last night was she trying to apologize again' Spinel waited for your answer "I um" you hesitated you wanted to bathe alone but at the same time it felt...weird almost uncomfortable without someone there with you " I don't know" you squeaked Spinel sighed looking at you in the tub she walked over and cupped your face in her hand "are you sure you want me in here?" you hesitate to answer her but then nod "OK" Spinel just sat there with you while you scrubbed yourself in the tub didn't dunk your head didn't try and wash you herself just sat there much like a lifeguard. However she did talk to you "you still feeling OK?" Spinel would ask every so often to break the silence "I am doing alright" you would answer 'this is so weird' you thought to yourself 'why is she being so nice to me now?' you were so confused you rise off all the soap from your body and then leaned back in the tub to relax and soak in the small amount of time you that was 'peaceful' then you heard Spinel get up from her chair you sunk in the water a little "are you done Y/N?" Spinel asked you nodded "OK then lets get you dried off then" she then helped you out of the tub wrapping you in a warm towel she then lead you back into the bedroom where she got you some clean clothes though you noticed something they were flowery girly clothing like before no this time it was your old clothes 'she kept them...why?' Spinel help put on you underwear shirt and pants "are you nice a comfortable Y/N?" she asked you wanted to ask her why she still had your clothes but you didn't want to get hurt again so you nodded "good I am glad now Spinel sat you on the bed "lets fix up your hair then" Spinel then started brushing your hair you wanted to keep your questions to yourself...but you had to know you just had to know "S-spinel?" you say quietly "yes do you need something Y/N?" Spinel asked as she stopped brushing your hair "I just wanted to know more about you" you say sheepishly Spinel then forcefully grabbed a fist full of your hair pulling your head back to face her "do you really want to know?" Spinel said firmly "y-yes I do" Spinel then released her grip on your hair then continued to brush it.

Spinel hummed thinking about what to say "I guess the first thing you should know is my age" Spinel said calmly you wanted to ask 'how old are you?' but kept the question to yourself "I am currently 118 years old" "well I am (age)" Spinel laughed "hey I thought you wanted you know more about me?" "I do!" you cover your mouth not meaning to shout 'she is going to hurt me again' "hey it's OK Y/N" Spinel rubbed your back kisses the top of your head "now then what are some other facts about me..." Spinel rubbed her chin thinking "mmm...oh I do like to do gardening and see all the flowers bloom" Spinel paused a moment sighing heavily "but... it was with someone who knew about that kind of stuff I only know how to put the seeds in the dirt" "w-was it Rose" you blurted out you cover you mouth again 'shut up Y/N shut up do you wanna die' you thought to yourself Spinel made a low growl at your question but then seeing you curled up in a ball practically defenseless Spinel's raged died down "Y/N...Rose was" Spinel paused a moment to fine the right words "Rose was someone I really loved and admired but..." Spinel sighed you look at her seeing her mixed emotions of rage and sadness brewing inside her then they faded into just sadness "she didn't feel the same way about me" it made you sad to think that Spinel being a vampire with no heart to speak of still misses the one woman she loved after all these years it was almost poetic. As you sat there thinking about Spinel's tragic lost love she finished fixing your hair afterwards she put her head on your shoulder you could really feel how cold her skin was as she rested her head there "you know Y/N it's funny" Spinel said giggle a little "out of all the humans I have brought here your the only one to ask anything about me heck you even apologized to 'me' " you don't know how to feel about this should you feel 'bad' that no one has asked about her after so many years making her feel even more alone in the world. Or 'good' because of no one asking about her it giving you the opportunity to not be killed by Spinel right then and there, then you think to yourself 'it's probably why she hasn't killed me yet plus it explains the sudden special treatment' you sigh to yourself 'so just count your blessings for now Y/N' 

Spinel then hugs your waist snuggling farther into your neck 'just don't bite me please' you think to yourself as you shiver a bit from Spinel's touch "your so nice and warm" Spinel said purring into your ear her cool breathe made you blush "so thoughtful too" Spinel then kissed your neck you twitched a bit but tried to keep your movement to a minimum 'no more no more' it was starting to be a bit much "Y/N I believe you maybe even better than Rose" Spinel nibbled on your neck (not enough to draw blood) you were blushing so much your face was burning "especial since Rose left me to die" when Spinel said that it broke you out of your daze 'what?...' it took you a minute to think it over of what Spinel had said 'Rose just left her to die...then that means Spinel turned into a creature of the night because of...wow' it made you sick thinking that even though Spinel still had feelings for this (probably now died) woman that Rose not only left her to die but also left her for the other vampires turning her 'who is the real monster in that story?' you think to yourself Spinel then moved her hands farther down your hips "but you don't care right Y/N" Spinel said rubbing your lower hips "even though your a human you still like me right?" Spinel whispered in your ear you tried not to squirm "y-yes of course I like you Spinel" you feel Spinel pulling you in for another embrace "what else Y/N?" you had to think quick something meaning full but honest 'think think think' "I-I can't image why Rose would ever want to leave you Spinel" which wasn't a lie you didn't understand why someone would leave Spinel...right now you could understand but it seems like at one point or another Spinel was a good person before Rose. Spinel scoots over to face you then grabs your face (gingerly) and kisses you on the lips needless to say this took you (a little) by surprise it took everything in you not to push her away 'she might choke me again' Spinel pulls away from the kiss she smiled while her eyes glowed but this time they were a dark pink "I wanna keep you Y/N" Spinel hugged you close "forever and ever"


	6. Blood on the Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N developed feelings for Spinel

As the days became weeks (two weeks) Spinel had been taking especially good care of you bathing you (by gingerly rising your hair) feeding you (more variety of meals) Spinel gave you more time to wonder around the house (though it was with her close super vision) and Spinel gave you more affection and attention. Which at first was just hugging you tightly around your waist and snuggling into your neck but then it developed into her kissing your neck (like before) yet then she started to pin you down kissing you on the lips slipping her tongue in exploring your mouth. At first when she started touching you like this and hugging you you wanted it to stop...but with the affection and attention growing it seemed that you started to grow more attach to Spinel's cold touch to your skin her kisses. However as she loved on you and took care of you so much you started to notice something Spinel seemed to be slower and also paler (well paler than usual) 'has Spinel drank any blood in the past two weeks?' you thought to yourself. 

As Spinel brushed your hair you decide to ask her about it "hey Spinel" Spinel continued brushing "yes my sweet Y/N" you blush at your nickname "I...um" you hesitate "I was wondering if you have been drinking blood at all since you haven't been taking any from me" Spinel sighed "no I haven't been Y/N" you turn around to face her "but why Spinel" you said confused "don't you need it to survive" Spinel smiled but it was with meant with sad looking eyes "Y/N I have lived a long long life already" Spinel said cupping your face "I want to keep you forever but..." Spinel took her hand away from your face "humans only live for so long so I figured if I could at least make my forever shorter-" you shake your head "no you can't just kill yourself like this" you grabbed her hand in yours clasping your hands together with her cold hand in the middle "I don't want to be alone I...want to be with you forever", Spinel seemed a little taken back but patted your head "Y/N you don't want to be like this a creature of the night needing to survive on blood" Spinel kissed your cheek "I want to keep you as you are human you don't need this...trust me" you sighed hugging Spinel tightly "can you promise me you tell me when start needing 'my' help" Spinel hugged you back "I promise"

You and Spinel had just gotten done with your time in the library when the window was broken in making you fall on the floor Spinel picked you up off the floor you look up and see that the window wasn't broken by the window but by two familiar faces "Lapis Peridot" you said in a hushed tone Spinel hissed seeing the two "what are you two doing back here?" Spinel hissed "we wanted to take your little toy off your hands" Lapis said walking closer to the two of you Spinel stepped in front of you "I want you two outta here now" Spinel said her eyes glowing Lapis laughed "you really think you can force us out of your house" Lapis ran over snatching Spinel by the collar of her shirt then proceed to throw her across the room before you could even blink "SPINEL!" you shout running towards her but Peridot grabbing your arms and held you back "let me go let me go" you said trying to break free out of the smaller vampire's grip...(didn't work) Spinel tried to get back up but Lapis merely walked over "you know Spinel any 'real' vampire knows that when they start starving themselves they start smelling a lot like..." and then stomped on top of her to keep down "death" Spinel groaned coughing up a bit of blood "and since you want to give up living anyways" Lapis said smiling "we thought it best to take your 'toy' with us" Spinel tried to get up but Lapis kept her down "her name is Y/N you bitch" Lapis growled "shut up will you Lapis began kicking her 'no no no Lapis is going to kill her' you then wiggle around and try again to get free then you see an 'opportunity' you bite Peridot (not hard enough to bleed but hard enough to make her let go) "ouch you little-" but you were already running towards Lapis tackling her you didn't knock her over but you did push her far enough away from Spinel so she could get up Lapis grabbed you by your hair lifting you in the air you see that her eyes are glowing bright blue "you think you can hurt me meat bag" Lapis threw you across the room having you slide across the floor. Spinel grabbed Lapis growling like a wild animal her fangs bare her eyes glowed a bright pink which seemed almost white Lapis gasped "shit" Peridot whispered walking towards the window Spinel slammed Lapis face in the floor then into the wall (a few times) afterwards she tossed Lapis out of the window Spinel then looked at Peridot who tried to run but Spinel grabbed her but the collar of her shirt and tossed her out the window "AND STAY OUT" Spinel shouted she sighed then looked over at you on the floor "Y/N!" walked over to you "are you...OK?" Spinel said starting to wobble "Spinel are you feeling alright?" you stand up using to wall for support "I am...fine I just...need to...rest" after Spinel said that she passed out on the floor with a heavy thud "SPINEL!"

After many attempts to wake up Spinel you gave up and decide to get her into the bed you managed to lift Spinel into the bed (which admittedly you had to drag her a little) "Spinel please be OK" you said patting her face you wanted to care for her and watch over her but looking at the room you knew it would be best if you cleaned up the room a little, so you started to clean up the broken glass (which there was a lot of) and tape up the window (you ended up using duct tape and a tarp to cover the window) as you did so you heard Spinel talk in her sleep "please... don't leave please..." Spinel seemed to be having a nightmare you walk over to Spinel "it's OK Spinel I am here" then see that she is sweating now...'sweating? but she's a vampire they shouldn't get cold or hot like humans unless...' you feel her forehead you frown then you started crying Spinel had a fever "your already dying aren't you" you say in between your sobbing "but... I don't want you to go" you hold on to her hoping she would hug you back... but she simply laid there in the bed breathing slowly and steadily.

You kept taking care of Spinel washing her face and body changing her clothing trying everything you can to be there for her, you didn't want to go against her wishes but it hurt you seeing Spinel get weaker and weaker you couldn't help but cry ever time you came in to check in on Spinel (which was often) then you noticed her hair was turning gray and her veins were visible you shake your head seeing this, 'no I won't stand this any more' you think to yourself "I...I can't do this any more" you say wiping the tears away from your face "I going to feed you Spinel" you kiss her forehead (which was still warm) "just sit tight" you walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and grab a kitchen knife you feel the blade real quick "yep still sharp" you walk back up the stairs and into the bedroom you sigh holding out your arm then making a quick swift motion with the knife you cut your arm (a little too deep) "ow" you see Spinel sniffing the air 'she must smell the blood' you thought to yourself scoot over and let your blood drip into her mouth Spinel then grabbed your arm making you flinch a bit but then you see her slurping and sipping from your arm mindlessly "that's right you drink up Spinel" you pat her head Spinel. You then slip your arm out of her hold at first you were worried that she needed more blood then you saw Spinel's hair return to it's normal color and her veins were no longer visible "oh thank god" you feel her forehead 'still warm' you look down at your arm and see that Spinel saliva had healed your wound "I will give you more tomorrow"

For three days you did this cut your arm let her drink and see Spinel slowly improve, you smiled seeing her face looking better her fever (now gone) it seemed that now you just were waiting for her to wake up. However you thought about it 'I just went against Spinel's wishes won't she be mad at me" you touched your neck thinking about when Spinel choked you but then your hand touched the choker 'maybe she won't get mad maybe she'll be OK with it' you sigh 'I guess I have to wait and see'. It was the fourth day you first check to see if Spinel is awake and if her fever is back 'no fever still not awake' you pull out the knife again and cut your arm "OK Spinel time for some breakfast" you said holding it out to her Spinel sniffed the air Spinel then grabbed you arm and started sucking on your cut. You had gotten used to her suck blood from you in fact while Spinel fed from your arm you petted her head and cuddled her on the bed "there there I got you" you said smiling as Spinel sighed in satisfaction from her 'breakfast' then you took your arm away at first you didn't notice as you wipe the knife and put it away but then you saw Spinel's eyes were open "Y/N?" she said looking around you smile and immediately hugging her "oh my god your wake" Spinel merely patted your back "Y/N? what's going on?" then you paused and reeled in your excitement "I am sorry it's just you were out for so long and-" Spinel wiped her mouth there was still some of your blood on her lips "Y/N what were you giving me while I slept" you frown "I...um" you fidget with your shirt "it's just you were so weak and sick and I got scared that I was going to loose you and" Spinel got up out of the bed you back up a bit Spinel asked again "what did you feed me?" you started crying you knelt down grabbing her pant leg "I am s-sorry but... gave you my blood S-spinel I c-couldn't help it I-" Spinel frown lifting you up off the floor "why would you do that? I wanted to die" Spinel said putting you on the bed "besides would you really want me around for ages and ages" you get up and hug Spinel startling her a little "maybe" Spinel gasped "what?" you gripped on to her "I...I" you hesitate when the words but then you say it "I want you to turn me so we can be together forever" Spinel shook her head pushing you away "Y/N if I turn you into a creature of the night not only will you live a long life but you won't be able to go outside in the sun, you won't able to eat food anymore, you'll have to survive on blood to live or risk dying slowing and painfully" you shiver a bit hearing these facts "now do you still want this curse" Spinel said placing her hands on your shoulders you look into Spinel's eyes "do you want to live by yourself with this curse?" you ask Spinel she flinched and shook her head "no" "then let me bare this curse with you...please"

Spinel sat you up on the bed (after changing the sheets) then explain a bit of what will happen "it will hurt and it will take time for the process to be completed" you nod agreeing "but remember I will be right here for you" Spinel lifted you up holding you close to her 'I get to be with Spinel forever and ever' you smile thinking about it "are you still sure about this you can still back out if you want to" you shake your head holding on to Spinel tighter "OK" Spinel said as she bit into your neck slurping and sucking your blood at first you were thinking 'this isn't so bad' then Spinel laid you back on the bed "OK Y/N" Spinel took the knife you used earlier and cut her arm "drink" you hesitate but grab her arm and suck on it at first you felt nothing just the metallic taste in your mouth but as you sucked her blood your throat began to burn you let go gripping you throat "it...it... burns" Spinel pulled you into her lap "I got Y/N" as Spinel held you your body started to feel like your were burning up "Spinel... it" it was hard for you to talk "it.. hurts...hurts" Spinel sighed "I sorry Y/N I can't do anything to ease your pain until it's over" you hold on to her tight "S-spinel" you stuttered "yes?" "can...can you... sing to me...please" Spinel smiled "sure thing sweetie" 

Spinel hummed a bit then began to sing "I always thought I might be bad now I'm sure that it's true" your body began to shake " 'cause I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you," you feel the burning get more intense but you try and focus on Spinel singing "look at you go I just adore you I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special," the burning and shaking started to fade "If I could begin to do something that does right by you I would do about anything I would even learn how to love," you sigh a bit thinking the worse is finally over snuggling into Spinel's lap "when I see the way you look shaken by how long it took I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like… you love like you love me like you" as Spinel finished her song you started to feel your heart slow down as it did your vision starts to fade you grab Spinel's hand "Spinel I'm scared" you start feeling your heart beat even slower Spinel combed through your hair "it's OK your alright I am right here" you felt your heart finally stop then your vision fades into black.


	7. Blood on Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is still adjusting

You start to wake up at first you try to fall back to sleep still feeling tried from yesterday, though as you start to wake up you notice how heighten your sense are now, just the small gleam of moon light peaking through the tarp blinded your eyes the mere sound of you rustling the sheets roared in your ears you covered your ears and closed your eyes groaning at the blinding noise and light 'make it stop make it stop'. Spinel must have heard you wake up because she crept in seeing you so disorientated and uncomfortable, Spinel sat beside you on the bed and trying to pull your hand away from your ears Spinel then whispered as quietly as she could "hey it's OK Y/N it's me Spinel" you cover you ears back up 'it's so loud so bright it's too much' you think to yourself knowing that Spinel was trying to be quiet but everything was now on max for you. As for you trying to hear Spinel talk to you it sounded like Spinel voice was on a broken loud speaker, it was loud and muffled so even with you trying to read her lips you could barely understand what she was saying "I have something for you" Spinel held up a glass fill with a dark red liquid "loud.... so... loud" you whisper wincing at the sound of your own voice, Spinel sighed frowning at your current state as she patted your head trying to comfort you. 

You wanted this to stop this you felt lost and confused with everything was so loud and bright yet at the same time you could see and hear everything, 'too much it too much' you think to yourself while you were still covering your ears and burying your face in a pillow (you were hoping to drown out some of the sounds and light) Spinel pulled your face out of the pillow then pulled you into her lap sitting you up just enough so you could drink the dark liquid she had with her. Spinel seemed to urge you to drink 'maybe Spinel brought this to will help fix this' you think to yourself, you wanted to ask what it was she was giving you, but your mind was on autopilot right now (only focusing all it's energy on on breathing steadying senses), so instead of resisting Spinel or asking about what's going on you let Spinel do whatever she wants while you try comprehend your surroundings Spinel lifts the cup to your mouth at first you sip it then as Spinel lifts the cup a bit more you start drinking more of it, at first the taste seemed off tasting a bit metallic then it started to get sweeter as you finished the glass, 'that was surprisingly filling' you think to yourself laying in Spinel's lap she then wiped your mouth of what remained of the red liquid then kissed you on the forehead, Spinel then slowly tucked you back into the bed not saying a word 'she is probably trying to stay quiet for me' you think to yourself, your eyes start to droop 'I hope I can get use to this soon' you think to yourself as you fall back asleep with her leaving the room. 

The next day you woke up with once more your senses blinding you "so...bright so loud" you moan, Spinel walked in quietly as she could then sat down next to you 'she must have been waiting for me to wake up' you think to yourself then Spinel pulled you into her lap combing through your hair for a moment you still winced at the noise of the rustling of your hair being combed Spinel sighed stopping, she then pull out a glass of that dark red liquid. Spinel sits you up like before and as she let's you drink the red liquid this time the liquid didn't have a metallic taste at all in fact it tasted like 'candy so sweet and sugar coated' you reach your hands out for the glass wanting to drink it faster but Spinel stops you by grabbing your hands (gently) and laying them down at your sides. After you finish Spinel wipes your mouth off of what's on your lips Spinel gets up to go leave 'wait that can't be it there has to be more of it' you think to yourself, then you grab Spinel's shirt startling her a bit "more...please" you say with pleading eyes, Spinel patted your head and nodded. Spinel was only gone for a moment when she came back with another glass of the red liquid 'yes more a little more of that candy taste that sugar coat sweetness' you think to yourself, Spinel pulled you into her lap gave you more of the dark red liquid once again it tasted of candy and sweets 'so good' you think to yourself Spinel patted your head smiling a bit as you drank. Then you finished you the glass feeling full and warm inside but also a little sleepy 'I want to stay your lap all day Spinel' you think to yourself as snuggling into Spinel's lap as she wiped your mouth, Spinel then slowly moved you back into the bed tucking you in having sleep come once again very easy.

This time as you wake up the sound and light were still a bit much but you could tolerate it now (or at least enough to know what is going on) 'Spinel? where is Spinel?' you think to yourself wanting to snuggle with her and maybe get a little more of that sweet dark red liquid, Spinel walks in not making a sound 'she still trying to be quiet for me' you think to yourself you see that Spinel is holding a glass of the dark red liquid "hey Spinel" you whisper wincing a little at sound of your voice but at least it didn't hurt your ears now. Spinel's eyes seemed to twinkle "Y/N?" Spinel whispered (but obviously Spinel was trying her best to contain her volume) "are you getting use to your senses?" you frown you shift over facing Spinel a bit more "it's still a little loud and bright for me but it's better than it was" you say honestly Spinel smiled cupping your face with her hand "well good to hear your feeling a little better" she kiss your forehead "can you sit up" she asks holding up the dark red liquid you try to put you felt your head spin 'oh my god my head' you think to yourself you lay back on the head board holding your head in your hands 'come on stop head stop spinning please stop'. Spinel sighed grabbing you by the shoulders "it's OK Y/N you can lay down in my lap" Spinel whispered you lay down and let her pull you into her lap 'this feels so nice' you think to yourself she then lifts the cup to your lips you wanted to ask first about the liquid (since you were feeling better) but when you tasted that sweet that came with the red liquid 'it's so good so sweet' laid your hands down at your sides you were in a daze from the sweet taste while enjoying laying (and snuggling) in Spinel's lap, 'so nice so so nice' losing your train of thoughts Spinel helped you finish the glass she smiled seeing you so content and happy. 

You didn't notice that Spinel was getting ready to leave until she starting wiping your face you blink a bit snapping yourself out of your daze, "w-wait Spinel" she stopped "yes Y/N? what is it?" hesitate with your question then sigh 'come on Y/N' "what was that red liquid you know the stuff you have been giving me for the past few days?" Spinel walked over and patted your head "that was blood Y/N" you look at her confused 'what? blood that can't be...can it?' "but it tasted like so...sweet almost like candy blood usually has a metallic smell and taste to it" Spinel frowned looking at your confused face she hesitates "let me ask you something Y/N" you look up at her "yes?" Spinel sighed "what do you like tasting the most something spicy, savory?" you shake you head "no I like sweets like... candy" it slowly started to click 'so was my body making me think I was drinking something sweet even though is wasn't' you think to yourself as you thought about it more it confused you more "Y/N since your body needs blood your body is compensating and making it so when you drink blood it taste...well good" you put your hands your lips 'this is a lot to take in' "oh...OK" you say trying to stay calm Spinel looked you with a considered look "you know if you have a question while your adjusting to...things you can ask me" you sigh not sure about what else will change but you were secretly hoping this was it "I will" 

The next day your able to sit up 'better than yesterday' you think to yourself, you wanted to walk around a bit (so you could at least get a better feel of your new senses) so you scoot out from the bed l pushing yourself up on your feet with the bed though your legs felt wobbly 'oh shit shit shit' and so you lean on the bed for support but then you end up falling on the floor "ow" you heard the door swing open it was Spinel looking a bit panicked seeing you on the ground. "Y/N what are you doing out of bed?" Spinel said trying to get you up off the floor you try and stand but your legs refused to work 'this sucks so much I can't do anything' you think to yourself. You groan as Spinel puts you back in the bed "why am I so weak shouldn't I be able to move by now?" you whine Spinel sighed "Y/N just be patient OK your body is not ready to move quite yet" you look up at her frowning "but I have been in bed for days I wanna move around" Spinel patted your head "I know I know but your body is still adjusting to the changes it would be unwise for you to rush this" started to get frustrated "but I wanna move around now" you practically shout thought as say you did you felt pain in your mouth and eyes you bent over covering your mouth and eyes "Y/N?" you feel the pain get worse as you try your best to ignore it 'it hurts it hurts it hurts', Spinel leans over lifting your head "let me see Y/N" Spinel said you open your eyes for Spinel, she gasped a bit looking at them "Spinel what wrong?" you asked not knowing what was making her worried but at the same time it worried you with her reaction, Spinel took a deep breath regaining her composure "don't worry about it now, but first" Spinel put her finger in your mouth making you open it "I see that your fangs have come in" Spinel took her fingers out you frown now really knowing what that meant "which means what?" Spinel rubbed her chin "your body almost finished with the changes" Spinel said with a worried look, you cocked your head to the side "isn't that a good thing that means I will be able and you don't have to take care of me like a sick child" Spinel sighed "it is good news but that also means we may be getting a visit from White soon" your frown a bit confused "who is that?" Spinel glared at the ground her eyes glowing pink "the head of the clan"


	8. White Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is White

You were considered about 'White' coming over mostly because as you started to get more and more steady with your newly turned body Spinel looked more worried when leaving the room muttering under her breathe most of the time you couldn't hear what she was saying, but when you did catch it Spinel said "why Y/N couldn't just say no". 

You had to know what White was going to do to you 'was White going to hurt me kill me?' while you and Spinel where taking a walk (to strength your legs) you asked "Spinel?" she turned her head to you "yes Y/N" "what is White going to do when she comes here?" Spinel opened her mouth to answer then hesitated "the thing is for the clans...the vampire clans specifically the heads of the clans mark newly turned vampires in there territory" you frown "but you turned me not her" Spinel sighed looking "the thing is even though she didn't turn you White already knows about you becoming a creature of the night" you looked at Spinel confused "how could she know that?" Spinel pulled off her glove revealing a diamond on her left hand "because I am part of her clan" Spinel slipped the glove back on you were a little confused 'but how does that work she would still have to call White for her to know or something like that...right?' you think to yourself. 

You and Spinel to the room you she sat you on the bed 'maybe it won't be so bad being marked by White I mean Spinel seems to be ok' you think to yourself then her eyes began to glow "S-Spinel" Spinel grabbed your hand "just...just hold still a moment" you did as you were told, Spinel lifted your wrist to her mouth and bit it, it burned and stung your skin. "What are you doing?" she then removed her fangs from your wrist you look at your wound as it closes up rapidly you then felt a burning sensations on the top your hand, you turn your hand over and see a rose formed on top Spinel smiled "I didn't think it would work" she patted the mark on your hand "what did you do?" Spinel continues to hold your marked hand "White controls us after she marks us it also the reason why she knows about you being turned" Spinel then rubs the mark on your hand "but with you marked by me she can't make you do anything even with me being marked by her" you frown grabbing her marked hand "what about you? White still can control you" Spinel patted your cheek "I will be fine as long as your safe my little flower" Spinel said kissing your forehead 

Spinel picked out some pink gloves for you to wear over top of the mark which honestly didn't make sense to you since White may know already and the mark looked more like a tattoo "won't White get mad for you marking me" Spinel rubbed her chin thinking "well because of my rare ability White lets me do what I please" you look at her puzzled "what do you mean?" Spinel sighed "right I should have explain this earlier, vampires all have great strength and enchantment speed, only a handful can heal" you frown thinking about the abilities you may have "so does that all I will be getting is speed and strength" Spinel opens her mouth to answer you then the door bell rings. Spinel dashes over to the window "White is here" you start biting your nails "whats do we do?" Spinel sits you on the bed "just stay put I will try to convince her not to take any serious actions on you" Spinel said walking away 'I don't think this is going to end well for either one of us' you think to yourself.

At first you hear Spinel talk calming to someone but then the other voice seemed to be not angry but calm too calm. After a long silence you heard a voice "where is the new blood?" a calming cold voice said echoing in the halls then you see who you can assume to be White (which was a proper name name for her) since her clothing was a starch white her hair platinum blonde spiked (a little) her skin translucent it was only other color she had on her was black for her lips and eye liner. 

White clasped her hands together "now Spinel has told me she has already marked you" her eyes glowing white briefly "yes but" White hushed you practically hissing "now there is only one way to fix this...mess" White snapped her fingers having a guard appear with a large dagger she took the blade from the guard with a grin, "thank you Topaz" you back up a bit not knowing she was going to do, "now we have to drain your blood then I can remark you before you officially die" you back up against the wall shaking your head "t-there h-has to be a-another way" White shook her head "sorry my dear, now just stay still and-" you panic seeing the the blade coming towards you "NO!" you shout slapping the knife out of White's hand "now now thats no way to behave" White said her eyes now glowing white, you shielded yourself with arms "no no no NO" you then vanished from her sight surprising everyone in the room. 

You had passed out but where were you? "what happen where am I?" you croaked looking around seeing pots flowers and bags of dirt, 'how did I get into the greenhouse?' you tried to put the pieces together thinking about Spinel then White trying to drain your blood the rest was a blank "oh...my head" you whined.

You tried to get up but you felt to weak to do so, "Y/N?" you look up then you see Spinel and you smile reaching your hand towards her. Though as you do you see White walking behind her and you immediately backed up falling backwards, "oh dear" White said putting her hand on her cheek dramatically "it's alright little one" White said quietly "I am not going hurt you" White said reaching her hand towards you, but you back away father hitting your head against the wall Spinel winced seeing you so frightened, White smiled bending down to attempt to look you in the eye, "you have a rare gift Y/N" White the stood straight "one of which I wouldn't dare chance harming especially since your abilities are still forming" you looked at her confused 'what does she mean I thought I was done with the changes there's more?' White then snapped her fingers the guard appeared with a large black cooler "now this is just to get you started Y/N, by the time your finish with what's in here I want you out there hunting" White handed Spinel the cooler. White turned to leave with her guard you sighed 'at least White's gone now' you think to yourself then White popped back in practically starting your heart again "before I forget Spinel" White snapped her fingers Spinel walked up to White "y-yes White" Spinel asked nervously "let me know of Y/N progress" White gives Spinel a piece of paper "call me if you need anything of if Y/N starts developing any other abilities" White stares at you for a moment making you flinch "see you soon my darlings cheers" White waved leaving.


	9. Marking with Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is still learning how to use her new abilities thankful she has Spinel

Spinel was very attentive to you while you were adapting to the changes in your body, making sure you got the blood you needed when you got thirsty while also making sure you don't hurt yourself when your body is still in this weaken state. At first you didn't understand why Spinel was trying to give you extra care and attention until she explained it to you, "you see that your new ability seems to be triggered by your emotions which may mean if you have other abilities they maybe triggered the same way" you frown rubbing you chin "shouldn't we just let me be upset and just see what happens?" you suggested Spinel, she shook her head "no your body isn't use to these new abilities and just using the teleporting by accident seems to have worn you out last time you used it" Spinel pointed out, you nodded "ok I will try and keep calm until my body is use to being like...this" Spinel smiled patting your head "good". 

You had to admit that Spinel was trying her best to keep you calm so you could get use to your main abilities (strength speed) which was easy enough to get use with since with the you just needed to not to run too fast so you didn't run into walls, which you did do at least once Spinel ended up laughing at you for a bit before helping you up. As for strength, though the strength was a little tricky since your task to control your strength was to grab a small metal nail without crushing it which it only took you 23 trys. Yet the teleporting was a totally different matter. Spinel admitted that she wasn't familiar with this ability she had only heard about some or creatures of the night having teleportation though Spinel did take notes so she could help you the best she could Spinel had noted that when you got frighten or startled you would end up teleporting yourself, though only around the mansion not anywhere outside to Spinel's relief, she assumed it was because you had never really been outside the mansion since you had been turned. 

As you helped Spinel take notes she saw her writing down the first time you teleported was the green house (when White was trying to drain your blood) second and third time was over the book shelves in library which Spinel did freaked out seeing you so high up but she did get you down safely, ( though on your way down managed to knock over two book shelves making a mess out of the library...Spinel forgave you though) then the fourth time you managed to teleport yourself mid air in the bedroom (that time you thankfully teleported above the bed). Spinel did have some concerns about you teleporting half way into a wall but so far you haven't had any such issues. 

After a about 3 weeks you of getting use to your basic abilities you decided that you should try to teleport a will but...nothing, Spinel saw you attempting to teleport and giggled "are you trying to teleport doll or explode?" you frowned puffing your cheeks "well I don't know how it works so I figure maybe it I concentrated really hard it would work...right?" Spinel patted your head "you got time to figure it out doll in the mean time how about I get you a drink" you fold your arms "sure" Spinel walked out of the room leaving you to your thoughts. 

You laid down on the bed frustrated 'why can't this be easy to learn like riding a bike or making toast' you walk to the window wanting to get some fresh air (all that concentrating gave you a headache) you open the window thinking it was night time but when you open the curtains to horror the sun had already rose up coming in the room blinding you. 

You shout and scream in pain, Spinel then dashes up stairs thinking the worst "Y/N are you ok?" Spinel looked at you wide eyed as you laid there defenseless in the sunlight's rays, you tried to crawl away from the sun light into the shade of the room "m-my eyes... i-it hurts" you whined having your hands over your eyes tears leaked from your still burning eyes, Spinel didn't say anything at first in fact she just knelt down to you and checked your body frantically as if you were hiding something. As some of the pain faded you sat up a bit against the wall "Spinel? w-what are you looking for?" you asked trying to open your eyes to look at Spinel, but your eyes still hurting you making your vision (once sharp vision) blurry at the moment "can I ask what were you thinking opening the window?" Spinel asked in a serious monotone voice you flinched a bit at Spinel's tone then looked away "I-I was just trying to get some air because I gave my self a headache from trying to teleport earlier, b-but I didn't know that the sun was out I swear!" you shout to Spinel grabbing her hand clumsy, Spinel sighed "you know that despite your eyes being blinded temporarily, that not a lot of creatures of the night can go walking around in broad daylight without it burning their skin off" you frown looking over your skin with your still blurry vision "but my skin doesn't hurt" you say confused feeling no marks or burns, Spinel sighed frowning "it's fine doll just try and close your eyes for a bit, while I will try to close the curtain" Spinel said getting up off the ground, you stood up rather quickly (with the help of the wall behind you) "w-wait let me do it Spinel if my body can stand the sun then I should close it" you suggest stepping towards Spinel but she merely walked five steps away from you and ended up falling on the floor "maybe when your eyes are healed up" Spinel said trying hard not to laugh at you all sprawled on the ground like a rag doll "for now I got it this" she helped you up and to the bed.

Spinel then made her way to the window staying in the shade the whole way there, it was hard to tell how she closed the curtains, but it seemed she was successful with closing it with out hurting herself. Spinel walked to you looking at your eyes making a concerned face "mmm it looks like the sun did burn your cornea a bit" you frowned worried about your vision "isn't that can of damage permanent?" you said with a worried tone, Spinel patted your head "don't worry about it being a creature of the night all you need is to have some blood and you should heal up good as new" Spinel kissed your forehead, you sighed a little relief that you weren't going to be blind for ever "now then I will be back in a bit doll don't move" Spinel said in a firm tone you nodded in agreement and laid there as you watch Spinel walk out the door though as she did she got harder and harder to see.

You started to get a bit bored so you had began playing with your hair, though mainly twirling it and giving it a soft tug every now and again. 

Spinel then came back with two large cups filled with blood she placed on on the end table beside the bed the other she gave to you, "drink up" she said with a smile her fangs poking out of her mouth. 

You sat up and drank the cup tasting the sweetness you come to love to much, sometimes you thought you were drinking strawberry syrup or the liquid version of candy corn, though see the color and texture of the liquid you knew that it wasn't true. 

As you finished the cup your vision started to become clear again, not 100% but defiantly better, Spinel then handed you the second cup "one more" you didn't argue you slurped the second cup down still enjoying the taste all the while Spinel rubbed your back. 

Spinel took the cup from you as you looked around the room you noticed you could see clearly again like your eyes never got damaged it didn't even hurt anymore "wow" was all you could muster for words "yep" Spinel said continuing to rub your back, "Y/N" Spinel said in a sad tone you looked at her considered "what is it Spinel?" she sighed heavily stopping rubbing your back "I have to mention this to White" you frown looking down at the floor 'right Spinel did promised she would mention this sort of thing to White' you thought to yourself "let me call her real quick then we see how the flowers are doing today, doesn't that sound nice Y/N?" you didn't like White at all something about her whole presents made you uneasy (probably because she tried to stab you the first time you met her) then a thought came to you not a well thought out one though.

You grabbed Spinel's hand "Spinel can you sit with me for a minute before you call?" Spinel frowned but when you looked at her pitifully Spinel caved in "ok but afterwards I have to make the call" Spinel sat next to you holding you close.

You held on to her (more specifically her marked hand) you kissed it making Spinel giggle "doll what are you up too~" she asked with a big grin, you then bit down on her wrist making her flinch "Y/N WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Spinel shouted trying to pull you off her wrist but you held on tighter "STOP!" you finally pull your fangs out of her wrist, then you pull her glove off to see if your little plan worked Spinel was still shouting at you "Y/N ARE YOU CRAZY.... you....can't....just" Spinel stopped shouting as she saw her once diamond mark now slowly morph and reshape into a blue forgetmenot flower "oh my god" Spinel said in a hushed tone covering her mouth in astonishment, you smiled "it worked it really worked!" you held on to Spinel's newly marked hand looking at it with glee, "Y/N you....you remarked me?" Spinel said staring at the blue flower on her hand, you smiled sheepishly "I honestly didn't think it would work but I am really glad it did" you kissed the mark you gave Spinel "now you don't have to beyond White anymore" Spinel at first had a blank expression on her face then she smiled at you hugging you "well I am glad it work Y/N" she squeeze you a little tighter "I am really glad" Spinel said burying her face in the crook of your neck, you hugged her back "me too"

(Meanwhile at White's castle)

White was laying peacfully in her silver coffin when her eyes snap open they glowed white as she made a rather sour expression "I sense that my mark has been removed by someone" White climbed out of her coffin and made her way to her 'throne room' (which was a large office at some point) White clapped her hands "Topaz!" she shouted in a demanding voice, a large woman appeared from the shadows, "yes lady White" she said humbly then bowing to White. White sighed "I know you Topaz are one of my most loyal of vampires in my clan" White said with a chilling smile, Topaz simply nodded "and you would do anything they that I ask no matter what right?" White said reaching for something by her throne Topaz nodded again in agreement White then pulled out a large dagger and a bottle of holy water "I need you to do something for me"


End file.
